


First Kiss

by kattobangme



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattobangme/pseuds/kattobangme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash finds that he has the house to himself for the night, and invites Misty over.<br/>Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

“Ash, honey! I’m heading out to my party now!”  
“Okay mom, have fun!”  
“I love you!” Ash stuck his head around the corner so he could more easily communicate with his mother, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs.   
“I love you too. You look really great tonight.” Delia smiled at her son, proud he had turned into such a fine young man.  
“I’ll be back a little after midnight.” Ash grinned slyly.   
“Well, I’ll be sure to get rid of all the evidence by then.” His mother sighed.  
“That’s… ok, Ash.” She sounded slightly exasperated.   
“Bye!” Ash yelled happily, before running back to his room. As soon as he heard the front door shut behind him, he picked up his phone to dial Misty’s number. He only had to wait about 30 seconds before she answered, slightly out of breath, but sounding happy as usual to talk to him.  
“Hey Ash! What’s up?”  
“I-” He was cut off by the sound of Misty yelling on the other side.  
“Lily, get away! I’m trying to talk to Ash!” He heard her sister’s voice as well, farther away from the phone, but still perfectly audible.  
“Ohhh, she’s talking to the boy toy, nobody disturb her!” He stifled a laugh as Misty came back to their conversation.   
“Sorry about that. What were you about to say?”  
“Want to come over?” He could practically hear her smile fall over the phone.  
“You want me to drive for 30 minutes to spend an hour at your house? WIth your mom “tidying up” right next to us every five minutes, and then leave in an hour?”  
“My mom’s out until after midnight.” Misty paused on the other end, and Ash’s heart sped up a bit, afraid she would say no to coming over, and at the same time no to the underlying implications.  
“Just us?” The two of them had been dating for about a month now, and while they’d spent plenty of time together, it seemed someone was always around: be it Misty’s sisters, Ash’s mom, Brock, Tracy, or even Gary!  
“Um, yeah. I’ll come over. See you soon!” She hung up and Ash breathed a sigh of relief. He turned to Pikachu, who had listened to the entire conversation.  
“Buddy, when she gets here, do you think you could… make yourself scarce? You understand, right?”  
“Pikachu!” The electric mouse nodded, happy to give the young couple some time alone. 

Half an hour later, Ash, who had spent the time throwing Pokeblocks into Pikachu’s mouth from different distances across the kitchen, noticed the lights of Misty’s motorcycle pulling into the driveway. He quickly picked up the treats his Pokemon hadn’t caught and deposited them in the trash before heading to the front door to meet Misty. When he opened it she was coming up the front walk, looking very good -- he thought -- in a pair of black shorts and a blue tank top.  
“Hey.” she said nervously. The teenagers hugged and Pikachu stood on Ash’s shoulder and patted the redhead to show his happiness that she was there. When the two pulled apart Pikachu bounded away up the stairs.  
“What’s up with him?” Misty asked of the retreating Pokemon.  
“He’s… making a birthday present for my mom!”  
“Oh. That’s so sweet! What is it?”  
“Um… I don’t know. He wants to surprise me too.”  
“That’s adorable. Okay, so, what do you want to do?” Ash blushed bright red as an idea of exactly what he wanted to do rushed into his mind. Thank god all the blood was in his face.  
“We could watch a movie?”  
“Okay,” she consented, “but no more of those Michael Bay ones. I’m sick of watching stuff blow up.”  
“Then no romance! I’m sick of watching other people kiss.” The two both went red at his comment. WIth the issue of someone always being around them came another problem. They hadn’t really kissed yet. Not even anybody else. Ash had spent every year since he was ten obsessed with Pokemon and traveling, and Misty, once she had stopped traveling, had waited for him. He’d certainly taken his time, but her waiting had paid off.   
“Me too.” she said bravely. Ash beamed at her, and turned to the movie cabinet.  
“A comedy it is then.” He grabbed a horror movie from the early 70’s off the shelf and put it into his ancient VHS player. Misty laughed at his choice and plopped herself on the couch.   
“Fantastic.”  
“Oh, it is. Just wait.” Ash sat down next to her and rested his arm over her shoulders, pulling her close. Misty snuggled comfortably into his side, both of them quite content in their current position.   
Twenty minutes into the movie, as with all old, badly made movies, there is an awkward, cheesy love scene. It is not romantic, but of course it reminds both teens of the situation they are currently in, already pressed close and completely alone. Ash glances down at the head resting on his shoulder, and sees that Misty is looking up as well.   
She pulls away a bit and turns to face him.   
“Do you… want to kiss?” Ash implores nervously.  
“...Do you?” Misty replies, not wanting to pressure her slightly younger boyfriend.   
“Yeah.” he says, and leans toward Misty. She meets him halfway and neither of them really knows what to do but Ash moves his right hand to Misty’s waist and she moves hers to the back of his head, lacing her fingers through his hair and pulling him closer. Her motions gave Ash the courage to go further, and he ran his tongue along her closed lips. Misty jerked back and Ash quickly moved his hands back to his own sides.   
“I’m so sorry!”  
“No, no,” Misty interjected, “I was just surprised. Um… let’s try it again.”  
“Are you sure?” He asked warily. He didn’t want to make his girlfriend uncomfortable.  
“Yes! Definitely.” She blushed, embarrassed, but took Ash’s hand in her own and moved it back to her waist. She put her own arms around his neck and pulled him towards her once more. Thankfully they tilt their heads opposite directions, and when their mouths connect again, Misty opens hers and Ash moves his tongue to meet hers and it’s weird but so good and Ash can’t help but move his hand under her shirt.  
Misty gasps as she feels his hand on her skin and Ash hesitates. She kisses him again and breathes out “Keep going” and so Ash’s hand moves higher as they continue to kiss, and Misty decides they could be doing this much more comfortably if they weren’t sitting next to each other. She breaks the kiss and Ash looks incredibly confused. Misty wants to melt at the adorable expression on his face, but instead shifts so she is straddling his lap, and moves down to initiate yet another kiss.   
The front door bangs open right as Ash has begun the makings of a hickey on Misty’s neck.  
“Hey, Ashy-boy! I heard--” Gary spots the couple’s position on the couch; Misty on top of Ash, and both looking thoroughly guilty of some terrible crime. “I heard you were here alone, but I should have noticed Misty’s bike in the driveway…” All three teens go silent, and stay that way for what feels like an hour to Misty.  
“Well, I’ll tell Gramps you were busy training.” He smirks and flips his hair before pulling the door shut behind him. “Have fun! Use protection!”  
When he was gone Misty moved off Ash and fell back next to him.  
“Well that killed it.” Ash put, rather bluntly.  
“Yep.” Misty agreed. They watched the movie for another minute without speaking, until Misty took Ash’s hand once more, and leaned her head back on his shoulder. A happy warmth spread back through him and he squeezer her hand.  
“Love ya, Mist.”


End file.
